Post-Training Late Night Fun with Shenron and Porunga
by kendallmyles276
Summary: The sequel to Love between a Student and a Master. This story is a M/M/M yaoi fanfic. The paring is my OC Gaia x Shenron x Porunga. Lots of smut galore! Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. All owned by Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Fuji TV


The sun began to rise on to the lands of Otherworld and onto a certain dojo, where a certain saiyan and dragon god was peacefully resting. The sunlight began to creep over Gaia's face causing him to slowly wake up to the new day. " *Yawn* Man, I have not slept like that in ages!" Gaia said to himself. He slowly got up only to be found immobilized by an unknown weight. "What the?" Gaia thought as he looked up into the giant face of a dragon with antlers for horns. Gaia smiled as he saw Shenron sleeping peacefully on top of him. It has been a few months since the day when Shenron confessed to Gaia his feelings for him and later became mates overtime. Since then, they have been very close and inseparable.

Gaia quietly writhed his way out of the long jungle of scales that was Shenron and made his way off to the bathroom to freshen up. As he did, Gaia stopped for a moment to hear Shenron purring in his sleep. "Shenron's really cute when he sleeps so peacefully…he really deserves that kind of sleep after all that he had to endure as a wish dragon." Gaia remarked. Gaia began to ponder to himself as he was in the shower. "How long has it been since I became one with Shenron? It feels like it was only yesterday when he confessed to me about his feelings towards me. And yet, it still feels like a dream. Not that I'm complaining!" Gaia smirked. Meanwhile, Shenron was still asleep. Shenron smiled in his sleep as he dreamt about him and Gaia's relationship and the future to come for the two of them. Shenron went to grip Gaia closer to him, but only felt a pillow in his arms. Shenron then tried to find Gaia in his sleep using his claws to feel around the bed. Realizing that Gaia wasn't there, Shenron's eyes snapped open with shock. "What?! Did he wake up before me? Where is he?" Shenron asked himself as he looked frantically for his saiyan lover.

Shenron's ears perked at the sound of water running rapidly and turned to the bathroom. "Hmmm… Gaia is taking a shower, I hope he doesn't mind any company *slurp*" Shenron pondered licking his lips with a pent up look on his snout as he transformed into his bipedal form and undressed. Shenron then grabbed some towels and walked into the shower room quietly and locked the door. "There's my prey…" Shenron thought as he slowly snuck over to Gaia. Gaia was just finishing washing up his hair and before he could turn the water off, a thick tail swiftly wrapped around his torso and pulled him to a solid object. "Uh-oh… Is that who I think it is?" Gaia thought. " **And just what have I told you about leaving my side whenever we are in bed my love?** " A deep voice asked him scarily. Gaia slowly looked up into the red eyes of Shenron, and he did not look happy…

"EEP! U-um… to not to?" Gaia asked nervously with a wary smile knowing that he's fucked. Shenron gave a devilish smile "Good Boy…" Shenron said before kissing him firmly on the lips but then slammed Gaia onto the wall and began to stroke Gaia's cock slowly. "You're letting me off?" Gaia asked surprised. "Yes but you have to give me a nice suck on my cock. How do you like that?" Shenron asked him with a sly smile on his snout. "Ok But I still think you are up to something." Gaia uneasily said. Gaia then pulled Shenron down on to his knees and grabbed Shenron's cock and began sucking down onto the dragon. "*Slurp* Mmmm… *Slurp*"Shenron purred and moaned with content as he indulged in the treatment he was getting from his lover. Gaia then began to fondle his plump balls giving them a nice, hard squeeze every once in a while. "Oomph! Gaia I'm going to explode! *ROAR*" Shenron roared out his orgasm, coating Gaia's mouth with his warm, fruity seed. Gaia swallowed most of the nectar with some of it dribbling down his chin. "*cough* *cough* Phew well that must have been a load off for you!" Gaia remarked while getting up from his position. "*Chuckle* It sure was Gaia. But if this happens again, I will be facefucking you very roughly understand?" Shenron asked with authority complete with a stern look on his face. "Y-yes sir…" Gaia sweat dropped after hearing the threat from his mate. "Well…anyways, we better finish up. I am starving!" Gaia said while turning the water off. "Yes, speaking of I haven't eaten since last night's meditation. Come, let's go get some nourishment." Shenron said invitingly with a wave of his paw. "Agreed…" Gaia responded.

As they both got out of the shower room, Shenron turned himself back to normal and flew beside his mate as they went to get some food. "My love, I still don't get how your kind eats so much at a time. It worries me about your health." Shenron said as he watched Gaia ate at least 28 bowls of ramen and furikake with rice. "Well you know us saiyans, we were born with huge appetites. Ask Goku, he eats WAY more than me. At least I eat properly unlike him." Gaia assured. Shenron sighed before continuing to enjoy his catch, which consisted of deer, fish, and a side of various berries that were growing in the trees.

"Speaking of Goku… Didn't you say you were meeting him today?" Shenron questioned as he let a loud belch escape his throat. "That's correct, I promised him that we were going to do some sparring today. I'm going to be a little late than usual so I'll see you then OK?" Gaia asked. Shenron lowered his head and pressed his maw gently against his love's lips. "Mmm… *smooch* be back soon Gaia, I want to have a little romp with you tonight before we get some sleep." Shenron said. "Don't worry big guy I promise and by the way please brush your teeth, I don't want to smell your breath when it's like that." Gaia assured to him. Shenron nodded with an embarrassed look on his face "Well I am off! Oh if Porunga comes over give him my regards. Love you!" Gaia saluted Shenron before leaving. "Love you too Gaia!" Shenron called out.

Gaia flew over to the Other World where he and Goku were scheduled to meet for their mock sparring. "Hmmm… Goku should be around here. *Sigh* I hope he didn't waste his time eating every single thing that is at the breakfast buffet." Gaia said annoyed "Hey Gaia! Over Here!" Gaia looked over to see Goku ever so cheerful and upbeat as usual. When Gaia and Shenron became mates, Goku was highly supportive of their bond and even became Gaia's best man at their wedding. Since then, he is still training and fighting with Gaia to see who is really best of them all. "Hey about time you got here Goku! I was just starting to think you forgot!" Gaia said with a smirk. "Sorry I was late, me and Pikkon once again had to help out with something down in HFIL. Frieza and Cell were causing more trouble." Goku said with a frown. "Kami… Don't those two ever learn that they will never win? It's already bad enough that Frieza caused more trouble on earth when he was resurrected by his cronies, and gained a new form of power many years ago and now he's still causing trouble?!." Gaia complained. "Well you know what they say when you're a true hero, there is never any rest. At least that's what Shenron taught me." Goku said. "Well enough of reminiscing the dark times. Let's get this party started!" Goku said. "Come on, let's go full power! HAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gaia let his energy take over and he transformed into his Super Saiyan 4 stage. Unlike Goku and Vegeta's appearance and attire, Gaia sports ancient battle armor with his hair wrapped into a large ponytail. His tail and eyes are glowing in a hue of yellow energy. "Sounds good to me! COME ON! YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku screamed out as he went into Super Saiyan 4 as well. After a moment of silence, the two powerful forces began to clash in a spectacle of blasts, flying fists, and destruction that only Lord Beerus could create.

After a good four to six hours of training, Both Gaia and Goku were on the floor panting scraped, bruised, and bleeding from minor gashes, all results of their intense sparring. "Ow, ow, ow, ow jeez you've really gotten strong Goku!" Gaia said while rubbing his head gently as he tried to feel for any injuries.

"Whew! I have to say I am impressed with how well you are handling the Super Saiyan 4 transformation! You fight like you have been at Super Saiyan 4 for a long time!" Goku complimented while giving a hard pat on Gaia's shoulder. "Thank you! That really made my day." Gaia thanked. "Well I better get going, it's starting to get really late and I promised Shenron that I would be back early tonight." Gaia said while chewing on a senzu bean. "Yeah me too, I have to go back to earth and check on things. I might revisit my great-great…uh, you know what I'm just going to say my grandson Goku Jr.!" Goku said happily.

"Oh yeah! Tell him and Pan I said hi! See you Goku!" Gaia then used instant transmission to teleport back to the dojo. "Phew what a day… Shenron! I'm back from training with Goku! Shenron?" Gaia called out to his love but didn't get a response. "Hmmm… Is he even here? Maybe he's in our room." Gaia agreed to his thoughts then began to walk over to the room.

As he walked over, he heard a few noises coming from their room. Gaia was a bit nervous but then decided to put his ear on to the door. " _Butla_ " A deep voice whispered (Butla is namekian for bed by the way). There were some noises of shuffling and creaking for a few seconds then it became silent again. "What's going on in there?" Gaia thought until he heard a loud series of slaps and springs creaking and bouncing. "AAH! OH! Kami, please don't stop daddy!" A familiar voice yelled out causing Gaia to widen his eyes in shock as he realized that it was Shenron that was yelling. "Shenron?! I wonder who is he with? And who did he mean by "daddy"?" Gaia pondered.

Gaia couldn't hold his curiosity anymore and began to gently open the door quietly to make sure he didn't interrupt the activity that was going on in the room. As he looked he saw Shenron getting stuffed by Porunga! Not only that, but they were both in their anthro forms! "That's right Shenron… Give Daddy Porunga what he wants oof! Yeah…" Porunga grunted as he thrusts into his fellow dragon brother. "Unf! Please brother! Just finish up already, if Gaia finds out we are doing this…" Shenron said blushing heavily as he fiercely bounced on Porunga's lap with an embarressed look on his snout.

"Ahh sit back and enjoy Shenron, we are brothers aren't we? We gotta lend each other a hand. Mmf!" Porunga then laid Shenron down on to the bed face down and then began to speed up increasing the intensity of his humping. The smell of dragon musk was starting to arouse Gaia, making him blush heavily. "Kami! I can't take this anymore!" Gaia thought as he began to slowly take off his clothes and waited for the right moment. "*Roar* Uh! Porunga just finish already! AH!" Shenron moaned out spraying cum all over the floor and sheets and onto the marble floor. "Yeah! That's what daddy likes! MMMF!" Porunga came in Shenron's hole as he rode his orgasm out.

The two dragon gods then fell back on to the bed with spent looks on their faces. "*Pant* *Pant* Now it wasn't that bad was it Shenron?" Porunga asked while pulling Shenron close to his meaty body. Shenron tried to retain his strict, firm attitude but was having a very hard time to after the romp they just had.

"W-Well I have to admit it was good. But this still doesn't help that if Gaia finds out we have done this without him knowing." Shenron said before he heard a slight noise come behind the closet door. " _Don't worry Shenron. I already knooow…_ " A soft voice said that made Shenron's blood run cold. Porunga made a small "eep!" before slowly turning his head to see Gaia standing there naked with a rope in his hand with a mischeivous smile on his face.

"GAIA! I-I can explain! Uh we were just playing around! Heh heh… I'm not cheating you, please don't be mad!" Shenron stammered un-Shenron like at his mate. Gaia slowly walked over to the bed, both dragon gods' fear raising slowly at a quick pace. "Gaia? My Love what's wrong?" Shenron asked. "Shenron…" Gaia started as Shenron began to fear that his love would be angry with him. "Could you do me a favor….and tie Porunga's wrists up on the bedpost please?" Gaia said winking at his dragon with a sly smirk. "Wait… What?! Could you repeat that? I-I could've sworn you just told me to tie Porunga up." Shenron said a bit nervous not believing his lover. "I'm serious. Here tie his wrists. Spice things up tonight!" Gaia said throwing the rope to Shenron, who had began to blush and sweat profusely.

Porunga's eyes went wide as well when he heard his name, he could only wonder why though. "Don't worry you two it's nothing harmless just a little fun that's all." Gaia said as he gave a carefree smile and laughed. Both Shenron and Porunga sweat dropped before letting a relieved sigh. "Did you really had to act like that? You had me fearing that our relationship would be mmmf?!" Gaia interrupted Shenron by kissing the dragon firmly and gently rubbing his hands over his lover's disciplined body, calming him down. "*Smooch* Nothing is going to break our bond my studly, handsome dragon, mmmm… now are you going to tie Porunga down or what?" Gaia said gently tugging one of Shenron's whiskers. "Yes as you wish. Porunga come here." Shenron said in his usual voice but was still blushing from having his whisker being gently tugged. "What?! Are you really doing this? What are you going to do to me?" Porunga asked Gaia with a slightly nervous look on his face. "Well since you were spent after pounding Shenron, I thought I would help you relax… Daddy Porunga." Gaia said mischievously. Porunga was pretty surprised hearing the statement from the saiyan.

But before he could respond Shenron tied both his hands to the bedpost, causing Porunga to expose himself. "But why this of all things if I may ask? I mean I get using sex stimulants to further enjoy sex. But how does tying one up makes it more enjoyable." Porunga asked not understanding why he was tied up. "Oh you'll see big guy…you'll see." Gaia said with a smile. "Now then…" Gaia said as he walked up to Shenron and put his hands on the bigger dragon's shoulders before jumping into the dragon, sending them both onto the bed. "Whoa! OOF!" Shenron grunted as he was tackled onto the bed. Shenron made to get up but was pushed back down and was kissed by Gaia. "Alright then, you want it rough then fine!" Shenron said as he tackled Gaia back on the bed and began to fiercely lick him all over his body. "Augh! That was disgusting Shenron! Now I look like some dog's plaything!" Gaia said complaining as he wiped the thick saliva off his body.

"So? You needed a bath anyways and who would love nothing more than to get a tongue bath from yours truly?" Shenron said as he continued to lick him, much to Gaia's dismay. "That's it! Now you asked for it!" Gaia grabbed Shenron by his horn and pulled his body onto his lap and began to playfully spank Shenron on his buttocks. "AH! Gaia what are you doing?! I'm not a hatchling!" Shenron growled out as he tried to get free of his lover's grasp. "You naughty dragon, someone has to teach you some manners!" Gaia said as he kept spanking Shenron hard but not too hard to hurt him. "AH! AH! OOH! Stop this! You're embarrassing me in front of Porunga!" Shenron gushed as he continued to try and break free from Gaia's grasp. "On one condition, you have to apologize for drenching me in your saliva!" Gaia requested as began to just start rubbing Shenron's slightly red buttocks in case he had to continue punishing him. "I-I apologize for slobbering you! Please forgive me!" Shenron apologized can't taking the humiliation anymore. Gaia smiled and gently pulled Shenron's head up and kissed him. "Good Boy that's what I like to he- WAAGH!" Gaia said before Shenron pinned him down with a lusty glare on his face. "GAIA YOU SHOULD KNOW WHEN NOT TO FUCK WITH ME! NOW I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON ABOUT MESSING WITH GODS, ESPECIALLY ME!" Shenron bellowed as began to roughly finger Gaia's hole with a quick pace. "AH! Hey not so hard! You know that I am not usually accustomed to the size of your fingers!" Gaia retorted. "SILENCE! Or do you want to be taken dry?" Shenron threatened. Gaia winced at the thought of not being lubed before being penetrated. "Ok, ok fine. Sheesh!" Gaia submitted reluctantly. Shenron grunted with satisfaction and pulled his fingers out. "Get some of this on my cock Gaia if you would please?" Shenron asked as he gave him the lube that was on the bed. Gaia nodded and then poured a good amount in his palm and began to rub Shenron's length, coating every inch of his meat in the goop. "Ah… This feels so nice." Shenron moaned with delight as his cock was being rubbed. "Ok it looks good! Let's get this over with." Gaia said as he laid on his back. Shenron nodded without a word to say and positioned himself over Gaia. "Here we go. *GRUNT*" Shenron swiftly thrusts into Gaia making their hips clap loud. "OW! Not so hard…" Gaia said wincing only to be gently smacked by one of Shenron's paws. "I told you I was going to be rough now did I?" Shenron asked as he raised an eyebrow at his lover. Gaia sheepishly nodded at the question. "Well then endure it! Just because you're my lover doesn't mean I would not stop being stern and serious to you." Shenron said as he sped up his pace and began to grunt and purr in pleasure as he ravaged Gaia's backside.

Gaia couldn't say anything but only moan out in pleasure as he was stuffed with the dragon's godly cock. Porunga, who was watching the whole farce had precum drizzling down his cock at a fast pace. Porunga bit his lip before bellowing out "Will you two please hurry up and fuck me! I can't take this anymore! Please!" Shenron stopped thrusting and looked at Porunga with a calm look on his face. "Hmmm… Gaia what do you think? Shall we pleasure Porunga?" Shenron asked as he pulled out of the saiyan. "Ok then, I think he's had enough of not having his fill of the fun." Gaia replied looking at Porunga. Gaia then proceeded to untie Porunga from his bindings and pulled the bigger dragon close to him in an embrace.

"Ohhh… Porunga you have a great body for a daddy. Can't wait to stuff your scaley hide." Gaia complimented making Porunga blush. "Just fuck me please less talk more action." Porunga said closing his eyes in annoyance after hearing Gaia's words. Gaia understanding how Porunga was very needy, fed into his pleas. Gaia carefully pumped into Porunga making him grunt and moan constantly. "Porunga? You're not going to leave me out are you?" Shenron asked displaying his cock in Porunga's face. Porunga without hesitation took Shenron's length into his mouth and began suckling it. "Oh wow! Porunga you're incredible, so tight!" Gaia moaned out as he sped up. Porunga could only moan and bellow, his gut gently shaking as he was bounced onto Gaia's cock wildly. "Gaia! Shenron! Ohhhh Kami! *ROAR*" Porunga bellowed as he came multiple ropes of warm draconic seed sprayed onto Gaia and Shenron both as Porunga writhed in wonderful ecstasy. "Yes that's my sexy daddy! Here comes your reward! AHH!" Gaia yelled out as he filled Porunga with his load, causing cum to spill out of Porunga as Gaia put in his final thrusts.

"Porunga! I'm going to cum! OOF!" Shenron grunted loudly as he filled Porunga's mouth with his thick load of cream. Porunga can only let out a muffled moan as the cum filled him from both ends. After their orgasms finished, both Gaia and Shenron pulled out of Porunga. "Whew! That was a pretty good load off for both of you! Looks like a winter wonderland in here! Ha-ha! We should do this more often!" Gaia joked as he cleaned himself off. "Agreed! It actually felt great feeling your cock stuff my ass! I think I still got some of your cum inside me though." Porunga said with a satisfied look on his face. Shenron simply nodded then said "Well Porunga I suppose you will take your leave?" Porunga nodded "Yes, I need to get my rest for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." With that said Porunga transformed back into his feral form and flew his way out. "OK Porunga! Farewell!" Gaia called out.

The saiyan than closed the door and locked it. "Man Shenron, I don't know about you but I am tired." Gaia said rubbing his eyes tiredly. " _Oh Really?"_ Shenron asked in a quiet voice. "Hm? Is something wrong Shenron?" Gaia asked confused. The saiyan soon got his answer when Shenron turned around with some more rope. "Don't think I'm done punishing you yet Gaia! There is still lots for me to teach you…" Shenron said with a sinister tone. Gaia audibly swallowed before thinking in his mind, "*Sigh* I am really going to be sore in the morning"

THE END


End file.
